Stabilzing The Mind
by Grenade
Summary: If Mo can't have a sane mind, neither can Glitch. Weeeeeee.


**Stabilizing The Mind  
>I've been meaning to write this story, because I think it's <strong>_**jilarious **_**(just hilarious).**__**This story is based on true events (well, some of it). And don't those words, 'true events' send a shiver down your spine? No? K… Well anyways, yeah this happened fairly recently and I just thought that it might make an awesome short fic. I like writing crack fics… They'z be just makin' my day. And I think the title contradicts the story. Owells. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Well, I used to until I took an arrow to the knee.**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" His exasperatedly whiney voice echoed off the walls of the living room.  
>His hands gripped tightly onto the controller in sheer anger his digits released it in a livid manner. The palms of his hands rubbed furiously over his face before he stood up from his crossed-legged position on the vinyl floor. He was surrounded by a pile of pillows, snacks and power drinks; they were a recipe for a marathon game night.<p>

The television splattered the words _game over_ in large text as depressing music played.  
>"I was <em>so<em> close!" Mo whispered harshly, feeling his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. He was playing a retro video game, in which he was up against the _boss_. Supposing by his current reaction and the blatant words on the digital screen, he'd lost. And it probably wasn't the first time.  
>He groaned in annoyance as his whiney tantrum caused heat through his body. He sat himself on the couch that resided behind him, his head leaning back.<p>

"You aight there?" A fresh but familiar voice asked. The B-Boy sat up right before turning his body around to see none other than his significant other.  
>"Stupid game…" Mo muttered, cracking a smile on the prodigy's lips.<br>"Can't beat em?" Glitch asked, walking around the couch to take a seat next to the older male. Mo nodded sadly.  
>The teen gave the B-Boy a sympathetic look just before placing the palms of his hands on the other male's face. He dipped forward, pressing his lips against Mo's for a brief moment. He then pulled back with a heartfelt smile.<br>"You'll get em soon." Glitch encourages, jumping over the couch to seat himself next to the B-Boy.

The mentor wrapped a limb over the teen's shoulders, pulling him close.  
>"Did I wake you?" Mo asked, studied Glitch's worn out expression. The said male shook his head.<br>"Naw, I've been up for a while now." He answered, manoeuvring his leg over Mo's. He laid his head against the B-Boy's chest, feeling snuggly in his warm and strong embrace. The mentor chuckled lightly at the teen's cute signs of affection.  
>"Doin' what? Ain't it past your bedtime?" Mo inquired, moving his head back to look at the younger one.<p>

Glitch averted his attention to the side for a split second before glancing back at the B-Boy, "I thought we were passed that."  
>"Since when?" The other replied in a high tone, scoffing at the teen's remark.<br>The younger one rolled his eyes before lifting himself up to sit face to face on Mo's lap. He shot the B-Boy a seductive smile; he wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders before leaning in to whisper something in his ear.  
>"Since we've <em>done it<em>." Mo felt a smile curl after the teen spoke such words which kept his heart beating faster.

The B-Boy gulped at the feeling of Glitch's fingertips gliding down his sides. The teen licked his lips before lifting Mo's shirt up over his head. The mentor allowed him to do so absentmindedly; the single clothing of article was discarded onto the floor alongside the snacks and pillows.  
>Glitch's green orbs gazed at Mo's well-built figure, his eyes showing adoration as his digits trailed all over his body.<br>With impatience and anticipation of what's to come next, the B-Boy leaned forward, crashing his lips onto the teen's.

Glitch made a little yelping sound before drowning into the deep hearted kiss.  
>Mo found it adorable. He constricted his arms around the teen's waist as they sucked and breathed in each other's breathes.<br>The younger one wrapped his fingers around Mo's head as desperation and longing that lingered in his system let loose.  
>It didn't take long for the B-Boy to pry open Glitch's mouth with his tongue; he probed the tip of his tongue against Glitch's lips as if trying to get in. The teen caught the older male's drift, parting them slowly and welcoming it.<p>

Glitch nibbled and licked the intruding tongue before Mo took the reins on this one by sucking onto the teen's.  
>"Mnngh…" The prodigy purred. His face grew hot as a shade of pink crept onto his cheeks.<br>He needed more stimulation as the situation became heated. Glitch melted underneath Mo's kisses as he roughly commenced to grind his _lower_ entrance against the B-Boy's crotch. The mentor let out a growl from his throat showing signs that he's liking where this was going.  
>Glitch was the first to break their lip-lock for air as he was thankful for the thin, silky material they were both wearing.<p>

He felt the B-Boy's rod against his ass as he felt excited.  
>Mo thrust and grinded upwards in time with Glitch's movements, pulling the teen forward.<br>Their foreheads pressed together as Mo felt the ragged hot breathes the younger one let out.  
>If this were to continue, the B-Boy just knew he wouldn't hold back, so he halted.<p>

"As much as I want to do you…" Mo began as the teen brushed off the B-Boy's sudden stop.  
>Glitch grunted a bit before pressing his lips against his mentor's neck, sucking and licking vigorously on the vulnerable skin.<br>"Slow yer road, young'un." The B-Boy requested, pushing the teen back a bit, "We can't do this tonight. You've got school tomorrow."  
>Glitch groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes and fell to the side of the couch, "Screw school." He muttered.<br>Mo chuckled.

The B-Boy placed a hand on Glitch's side, "C'mon, I promised your mom that I'd make sure you still went."  
>The prodigy sat back up to his previous position on Mo's lap before whispering seductively, "But I'm <em>so<em> horny."  
>Mo felt himself choking on air for a split second before composing, "Ey, hold up! Since when did ya talk like that?"<br>"Since I lost my virginity to you which is funny cause I can feel it coming back since you're killing the mood!"  
>The B-Boy sighed, smiling a bit, "That's something you can't take back." He said, stating the obvious.<p>

"C'mon~ We did it before on a school night!" Glitch whined impatiently. Mo suddenly felt so embarrassed.  
>"Yeah but," Mo constricted his arms around Glitch's body before picking him up and taking him to the bedroom, "That was different."<br>He laid Glitch onto the bed in which the teen immediately came off, "How was that different?"  
>"It was 4PM and I was sane!" Mo sighed, rubbing his eyes.<br>"So we can't have sex when you're _in_sane?" Glitch asked sarcastically. But when Mo nodded, his shoulders slumped.

"We should've even be _having_ sex. At all. You're still illegal…" He muttered out that last part.  
>"Fine." Glitch moaned, "But lemme at least finish what I was doing before I interrupted you insanity-ness." The teen requested.<br>"Which was…?" Mo crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.  
>The younger male walked over to the computer desk before taking a seat on the swivel chair.<br>"I was watching some old school dance videos to see if I can modernise them and add em to our new dance routine." He explained.

Mo shuffled over to where Glitch resided as the teen pressed play on the YouTube video. He watched for a couple of seconds before smiling.  
>"Aw, I've seen that video before." The B-Boy lied, nodding his head. Glitch snapped his head to look at the other.<br>"You have?" He asked with a hint of disbelief.  
>"Yeah, I have. A scary face pops up at the end. Or in the middle. Can't remember." Mo turned on his heel and headed out to the door.<br>"Wait, what?" Glitch spoke, suddenly alert. He was scared of the idea of getting scared so his trembling fingers clicked the pause button.

The teen swallowed hard as he was frightened that he didn't know when it would show up on his screen due to the lack of information.  
>He quickly rose to his feet, "You're joking right?" He called out to his mentor.<br>The teen felt panicky all over as he heard no reply.  
>"Mo, you know I <em>hate<em> scary stuff!" He bit his bottom lip, "Mo!"

"Sorry babe. If I can't have a stable mind, neither can you." The B-Boy whispered to himself as he reached the living room. He sighed as he picked up the controller, ready to defeat the final boss once again.


End file.
